dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Affection (Pets)
See also: Affection (NPC) The affection of a pet can be gained through daily interactions on their page. The amount of affection gained per action is decided by the pet's current mood, as well as the correlation between personality and the item given in the instance of gifts. Rewards Once maximum affection is reached, the pet will be able to evolve. An evolved pet takes on a different color scheme than the regular one and receives a sparkling animation. The color can be changed at any time. Additionally, gaining max affection with multiple pets unlocks certain achievements. Affection Levels All pets start out with 0 affection, whether hatched by yourself or bought from someone else. Depending on their rarity, the affection cap is either at 500 (quaint rarity), 1,000 (fantastical rarity) or 2,000 (legendary rarity). Once a pet's affection has maxed out, the red hearts gets a rainbow overlay and the label "maxed". One may continue to gain affection from the same pet, gradually turning the rainbow into a paler color. Maxing affection a second time currently yields no reward and only resets the counter. Affection Gain There are four orange icons under all pets that you own. These are actions you complete in order to gain affection from that specific pet. Once an action is completed, the icon will be grayed out and non-clickable until resetting the following day. Quest The first icon, picturing a parchment, will display a quest from your pet, in which they ask you for something. It can be feeding them with a food item, equipping them with a totem, or fetching them a specific item. In the latter, you will have the choice of three different items to give them. However, depending on their personality and mood they might not like it (see below for tips). They will only ask for hatchables and conecakes. Pet The second icon, picturing a hand, is simply the action of you petting your pet, which is up to their mood how much they will enjoy it, if even at all. Chat The third icon, picturing a speech bubble, is the action of you chatting with your pet and works like petting. Gift The fourth icon, picturing a gift, will give you the option of three items to give to your pet. Depending on their mood and personality, it is not for certain that they will enjoy it (see below). The gifts a pet will ask for are common and rare chance machine clothing, common totems and food, conecakes and hatchables. Mood factor A deciding factor in how much affection you will gain from your pet is their current mood. There are three types of moods: Happy, neutral and angry. These are represented in the moving emoticons beneath the pet's picture. A happy mood yields higher affection gain while a neutral and angry mood yields lower or none at all. However, with the right gift for their personality they will always gain affection. Personality factor A pet's personality is important to take into account when giving gifts to them. Like the four Dappervolk classes, they all have an affinity and a weakness when it comes to stats. Giving a pet an item that corresponds with their personality will generally yield high affection while giving them an item which opposes their personality will yield low or no affection. If you are unsure of whether they would like an item or not, look at the NPC who the item is tied to and what stat/-s they correspond with. A collapsible guide can be found below, otherwise it can be discovered through browsing their Chance Machines. * Tenacious personalities: Likes tenacity, dislikes charm. * Honourable personalities: Likes honour, dislikes comprehension. * Charming personalities: Likes charm, dislikes tenacity. * Comprehensive personalities: Likes comprehension, dislikes honour. Category:Affection Category:Menagerie